Sous l'océan
by Voracity Karn
Summary: La version Disney revisitée avec les Ottomans et les Latins, où Francis (France) veut découvrir le monde d'en-haut et où Héraklès (Grèce) n'aime pas que les chats ! Les poissons, ça a du bon, aussi !
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour~**

 **En temps normal, je n'aurais sans doute jamais publié ce RP, mais il a beaucoup plu à nos éventuels lecteurs (ils n'avaient rien de mieux à faire x)), donc pourquoi pas vous ?**

 **Je publierai les textes par réponse, donc les tailles vont varier.** **Ce RP a été écrit sur la trame de "La Petite Sirène" de Disney. Je joue Grèce (Prince Eric) et mon ami joue France (Ariel).**

 **Disclaimers : -L'univers de Hetalia appartient à Hideka Himaruya.**

 **-L'univers de la Petite Sirène appartient à Disney et Andersen.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Corrigé par le Mongol**

* * *

La vie de Francis était ennuyeuse, ennuyeuse à mourir même. Il s'ennuyait fermement au fond de l'océan, car oui Francis était un jeune triton. Bien entendu il passait parfois du temps avec ses frères et sœurs, ils aimaient tous beaucoup chanter, mais cela le lassait très vite. Le blond rêvait d'aventure, malheureusement son statut de prince des océans ne lui permettait pas et pire encore son père le Roi Triton était d'une sévérité affolante. Le pauvre homme (enfin mi-homme) était devenu surprotecteur depuis qu'il avait perdu sa femme, tuée par des humains. Comble du comble, le jeune triton fantasmait sur les humains, tout du moins sur leur mode de vie sur terre. Il possédait d'ailleurs une cavité secrète dans laquelle il entreposait plein d'objets humains qu'il avait amassés au fond des océans.

Ce jour là, Francis s'astiquait ses jolies écailles bleues dans son petit coin de paradis en chantonnant légèrement. Pierre son meilleur ami, qui était aussi une méduse, traînait avec lui et chantait en cœur avec le beau triton.

" _Quand il me prend dans ses bras, qu'il me parle tout bas je vois la vie en rose ~_ "

Alors qu'il chantait, une ombre passa entre les minces rayons de lumière qui filtraient dans la cave sous-marine. Le beau petit poisson leva les yeux vers le "ciel" avant de se mettre à nager vers la surface, suivi de près par Pierre. De loin il suivit l'ombre et arriva finalement à la surface. Francis sourit, il aimait tellement sentir le vent dans ses cheveux, cette sensation n'existait pas sous l'eau. Il nagea encore et rejoignit le navire, prenant ses nageoires à deux mains il attrapa une des chaînes reliées au navire et par la force des bras se hissa jusqu'au pont. Il se cala dans un coin, caché derrière la balustrade et se mit à regarder ce qui se passait à l'intérieur.

Son regard fut tout de suite attiré par un jeune homme d'à peu près son âge. Après s'être bien accoudé, le triton aux longs cheveux blonds sourit et observait la scène tout en rêvant être là, parmi eux.

* * *

 **Moony-Amadeo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Et non, pas de nouvelle fic aujourd'hui, mais la mise à jour de celle-ci. Comme c'est une collaboration, j'ai décidé de suivre le rythme de publication des nouvelles fics. Donc, un mardi sur deux, mais décalé par rapport aux mises à jour ^^**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Corrigé par le Mongol**

* * *

Héraklès observait les flots agités, flanqué de son conseiller Gupta.

Aussi silencieux l'un que l'autre, ils faisaient tache au milieu de l'équipage qui se démenait à travers le navire, chantant au rythme de leurs gestes.

Ils faisaient voile depuis plusieurs semaines, déjà, ayant dû faire une visite diplomatique auprès d'un de leurs voisins qui râlait sur le tarif qu'il exerçait sur leurs marchandises dans leur petit port. Petit, certes, mais idéalement situé sur la route commerciale.

Bref, c'était barbant au possible, à des jours de bateau et pire encore à cheval. La mer était démontée depuis qu'ils avaient levé l'ancre et ne semblait guère vouloir se calmer.

\- Le vieux Neptune semble avoir une dent contre nous, râla un marin non loin.

\- Poséidon, corrigea machinalement le jeune homme.

Pour peu qu'il ait eu des doutes à ce sujet, il avait maintenant la preuve que cet équipage ne provenait pas de son pays. Pas que ça ait le moindre intérêt, à vrai dire, mais ç'avait le mérite de lui occuper l'esprit.

Avisant un seau non loin, il décida que donner un coup de main, même minime, aux matelots lui permettrait de s'occuper l'esprit. En tout cas, c'était ce qu'il comptait faire, mais Gupta ne lui laissa pas le temps l'attrapant par le poignet et secouant la tête.

\- Ce soir, vous êtes à l'honneur, alors, à la place, je vous serais gré de rejoindre votre cabine, il y a encore des contrats qui doivent être revus.

Des contrats de mariage, bien sûr.

Heureusement, la soirée fut bien vite arrivée et l'air se remplit de chants et de danses, les marins appréciant une petite fête de temps à autre. A fortiori lorsqu'elle est déjà payée.

Pas le dernier à se mettre en branle, Héraklès eut vite rejoint les mouvements, s'amusant parmi ces gens simples, dans l'espoir d'oublier en cette soirée son statut, ses obligations, son hypothétique mariage…

Dans l'idée de se rincer le gosier avec ce rhum bon marché qu'il avait chargé dans les cales, il s'extirpa des farandoles joyeuses et se rapprocha du bastingage, rattrapant un chat qui l'avait adopté le temps de sa présence en mer, afin de se rassasier aussi de la vue de la mer.

Sans se faire d'huile, et heureusement, les remous de l'après-midi s'étaient un peu calmés, ce qui évitait à l'alcool de faire des galipettes dans son estomac. Malgré son pied marin, ça restait appréciable.

Il fut dérangé dans ses rêveries par la voix calme et posée de son conseiller qui le prévint qu'il était temps qu'il dévoile ce qui se cachait sous le drap. Quelque chose de monumental, bien loin des habitudes de son aîné, tout dans la discrétion.

\- Vos parents m'avaient demandé de vous l'offrir pour votre mariage. Vu comment vous vous en sortez, je me suis laissé dire que votre anniversaire, c'était tout aussi bien.

La mention de ses défunts parents lui serrèrent le cœur mais il ne dit mot et se contenta de tirer sur le drap, déjà bien malmené par le vent, découvrant, sans aucune surprise, une statue le représentant dans une pose qu'il n'a jamais dû prendre de son vivant.

Clinquant dans son armure, l'épée à la main et fermement levée vers le ciel.

\- Qu'en pensez-vous ?

\- Eh bien… Disons que ça manque de chat.

 _Et de moi..._

Il se força à sourire malgré tout, ne voulant pas l'offusquer.

* * *

 **Voracity666**


	3. Chapter 3

**Dommage que vous ne pouvez voir la mise en page de nos réponses, les images, les couleurs, c'est plutôt cool :3**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Corrigé par le Mongol**

* * *

Francis dans son petit coin caché regardait ces hommes sur le pont, ils chantaient et dansaient. Cette ambiance lui donnait envie de chanter aussi et d'aller les rejoindre, si seulement il avait des jambes pour aller danser avec eux. Quand il était petit, Gilbert, lui avait raconté que les humains adoraient manger du poisson et que s'ils venaient à pêcher une sirène ou un triton ils le mettraient tout de suite à la casserole ! Le pauvre bébé triton en avait fait des cauchemars durant des semaines entières. Aujourd'hui, il ne pensait pas les humains capables de faire une telle chose, encore moins lorsqu'il les regardait faire la fête ainsi, mais alors qu'il était plongé dans ses rêveries une choses poilue avec des griffes tentait d'attraper sa queue à travers les barreaux du bastingage. Heureusement, grâce à un coup de queue léger, le blond lui fit lâcher l'affaire.

Ce petit dérangement fit qu'il vit au dernier moment le jeune homme qu'il n'arrêtait pas de fixer s'approcher de l'endroit où il était. D'un mouvement habile il alla se glisser dans un des trous destinés à accueillir un canon, veillant à bien se dissimuler tout en pouvant observer l'homme légèrement au dessus. Qu'il était beau... Francis ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être comme hypnotisé par la beauté de l'humain. Quand celui-ci s'éloigna de nouveau, l'homme sirène retourna à la place qu'il occupait plus tôt. Sa bouche forma un petit "O" devant la statue qu'un homme à l'air sévère venait de découvrir. La statue représentait parfaitement la beauté de l'homme, même si elle le représentait de manière quelque peu étrange même aux yeux du triton. Il resta là encore un peu à écouter les discussions. Malheureusement ce petit moment volé à l'éternité fut vite fini, une tempête monstrueuse s'approchait.

Francis s'accrocha aux cordes tandis que le bateau tanguait de tous les côtés, le vent soufflait tellement fort qu'il peinait à entendre les petits humains crier sur le navire. Un coup de vent bien placé le fit lâcher et atterrir en pleine mer. Cela n'était pas vraiment gênant mais l'homme aux écailles bleues s'inquiétait pour l'équipage resté à la surface. Le temps passa puis Francis entendit un bruit sourd venu de la surface. Il remonta et constata alors que le bateau avait volé en mille morceaux et que ce qu'il en restait était en feu. Un vent de panique s'engouffra en lui, il vit au loin des petites embarcations remplies de monde mais le bel homme, lui, n'était nulle part. Le blond chercha partout et finit par le trouver sur une planche, juste avant qu'il ne coule. Sans réfléchir davantage il plongea, se saisit de l'homme à bras le corps et remonta le plus vite possible à la surface. Francis réussit à l'emmener jusqu'à un plage. Alors qu'il était inconscient, Francis resta un peu allongé près de lui. Il prit son visage entre ses doigts pour le regarder de plus près. Rassuré de voir qu'il respirait, il se permit de se détendre sous les pitreries d'Antonio, son ami albatros qui les avait rejoins.

"Qu'il est beau ..."

Se sentant pousser des ailes, il se mit à chanter sans savoir que derrière Pierre, Roderich le crabe observait la scène. Quand il entendit du bruit au loin, le jeune triton fila à l'anglaise. Il alla se cacher derrière un rocher pour observer la scène qui se déroulait en face de lui. Il était tellement excité d'avoir pu être si près des humains que sa queue frétillait toute seule dans l'eau, faisant de petits clapotis couverts par la clapotis des vagues.

* * *

 **Moony-Amadeo**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonne lecture !**

 **Corrigé par le Mongol**

* * *

Le changement soudain fut suffisamment violent pour que Héraklès accuse le coup, ayant la sensation qu'il allait s'envoler.

Bon, au vu de sa carrure musclée, il y avait peu de chance, mais si l'humain était rationnel, ça se serait su.

Il attrapa Gupta par les épaules, l'enjoignant à rentrer dans la cabine, balayant ses protestations d'un haussement d'épaules. Certes, son statut était important, mais là, il n'était pas le prince, il était juste un ami voulant mettre à l'abri un autre ami.

L'aide de bras supplémentaires fut appréciée à sa juste valeur, mais rien n'y fit et, très vite, une lame de fond vint balayer le navire, les envoyant tous par-dessus bord. La fête était définitivement finie.

Alors qu'il crevait la surface, reprenant son souffle, il avisa un débris du bateau qu'il agrippa comme si sa vie en dépendait. Ce qui était le cas, finalement. D'un œil éteint, il avisa la statue qui rejoignait les fonds. Pauvres petits poissons, méritaient-ils une pareille vision ?

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de philosopher plus longtemps dessus, apercevant Gupta, empêtré dans sa tenue aux tissus trop riche qui prenait l'eau. Tout excellent nageur qu'il soit, si nul ne l'aidait, il aurait à chercher un nouveau conseiller. Et à porter le deuil pendant de trop longues années.

Lâchant son support avec réticence, Héraklès nagea avec difficulté auprès de son ami et l'épaula suffisamment pour qu'un des canots de sauvetage réussisse à les localiser et à les en extirper. Enfin, ils eurent le temps de sortir Gupta des vagues, Hellas, lui, se fit déporter par le courant devenu plus fort à ce moment-là. Ou était-ce ses forces qui commençaient à l'abandonner ?

La journée avait été longue.

Il se laissa donc porter, cherchant vainement à se débattre, au moins pour respirer, jusqu'à ce que sa nuque ne cogne une autre planche, arrachée au navire qui n'en finissait plus de couler. Avec difficulté, il racla la surface de bois de ses ongles, cherchant à s'y accrocher. Mais ce fut peine perdue.

Alors, Héraklès prit une dernière goulée d'air et se laissa engloutir par les flots, une petite pensée à l'égard de son frère resté au château.

Le noir envahit son esprit alors que ses poumons le brûlaient et que sa bouche s'ouvrait, dans l'espoir de trouver de l'air au milieu de toute cette eau.

Il était tellement persuadé qu'il allait mourir qu'il fut plus que surpris lorsque les rayons du soleil le réchauffèrent de nouveau. Il pouvait toujours entendre la mer, bien sûr, mais ce n'était plus le fracas de tantôt qui lui explosait aux oreilles et l'attirait vers des fonds inconnus.

D'ailleurs, il pouvait sentir quelqu'un tout près de lui, le contact d'une autre peau sur la sienne, bien que le froid l'habitait et que des frissons le parcouraient. Peut-être était-ce son sauveur ?

Il lutta pour ouvrir les yeux, grimaçant lorsque le sel se déposa sur ses globes oculaires et que le ciel si bleu et le soleil si lumineux les lui brûlaient. Mais il tint bon et put entrapercevoir une silhouette aux longs cheveux.

 _Une fille ?_

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de tergiverser plus, des voix l'appelaient, angoissées et soulagées à la fois. Il offrit un sourire à celle qui lui avait sauvé la vie, bien qu'elle prit la poudre d'escampette à une vitesse ahurissante. Ou était-ce juste lui qui avait du mal ?

Toujours est-il que Hellas dut accuser le coup lorsque son jeune frère lui sauta au cou, expulsant tout l'oxygène que ses petits poumons avaient pu stocker. Mais bon, il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, au vu de l'ascenseur émotionnel qu'il avait dû subir.

Plus mesuré, Gupta passa la main dans les cheveux bouclés, les démêlant un peu, un petit sourire sur le visage.

\- Vous nous avez fait si peur, altesse…

\- Appelle-moi par mon prénom, râla ladite altesse.

\- Et je vois que, malgré votre bain forcé, vous allez parfaitement bien, s'amusa le conseiller.

À deux, ils l'aidèrent à se remettre sur ses pieds, titubant quelque peu, et lui encore plus.

\- Comment es-tu sorti de l'eau, grand-frère ? On dit que tu as disparu subitement !

\- Je… Je crois que j'ai été sauvé… Il y avait une jeune fille, à l'instant… Vous ne l'avez pas vue ? Elle chantait, je crois…

Soupirant, il posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son cadet, épuisé.

\- Allez, rentrons avant qu'il ne s'évanouisse, proposa Gupta en avançant. Nous verrons tout cela après que vous ayez pris un bon bain chaud.

Ils s'éloignèrent, cahin-caha, traînant plus qu'ils ne portaient Héraklès qui luttait de nouveau contre ses paupières.

* * *

 **Voracity666**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonne lecture !**

 **Corrigé par le Mongol**

* * *

Francis était en plein émoi sur son rocher, regardant l'homme dont il était tombé amoureux repartir en compagnie d'un des hommes qui étaient présents sur le bateau mais aussi un jeune homme. Il chantonnait tandis que Roderich tentait de convaincre tout le monde de ne rien dire de tout cela au grand roi Triton sans savoir qu'il était espionné par Arthur le sorcier des océans. Le petit groupe rentra bien vite au palais, le lendemain Francis était encore tout chose et à peine levé se mis à chantonner, tout en dansant dans la chambre commune qu'il partageait avec ses frères et sœurs. En chemin il croisa son père et alla mettre une fleur dans les longs cheveux blonds de son paternel avant de disparaître pour se rendre à son repère secret, son petit paradis.

Couché sur un rocher, il arrachait des pétales de fleurs en se demandant si le beau prince l'aimait. Et il l'aimait, la fleur l'avait dit ! Cependant Roderich n'était pas de cet avis et tentait de convaincre le jeune homme que tout ceci n'était que folie et que la vie sous l'océan (welp il manque la fin de la phrase). Il vantait tous les mérites de la vie sous-marine, mais rien ne pouvait changer l'avis du français. Pendant que Roderich continuait son discours, Pierre rejoint Francis et lui chuchota quelque choses à l'oreille. Tous les deux filèrent ensuite à l'anglaise, laissant le crabe à ses délires. Dans la caverne aux merveilles, Pierre avait réussi à traîner, on ne sait comment, la statue du Prince ! Le blond poussa un petit cri d'exclamation avant de se jeter sur la reproduction pour la prendre dans ses bras en se faisant son petit trip, il discutait avec la statue comme si il s'agissait du vrai prince.

Malheureusement il n'avait pas vu son père qui, à l'entrée de la caverne, regardait la scène avec colère. Roderich l'avait honteusement dénoncé, mais pour le moment il ne s'en occupait pas. Seul le regard tueur de Germania avait de l'importance en ce moment-là. Francis avait fauté, il le savait. Il avait bravé les lois de son père en entrant en contact avec les humains mais que pouvait-il faire d'autre ? Si il n'était pas intervenu, l'homme serait mort. Les paroles de son père lui faisaient peur.

« Mais père je l'aime ! »

À peine ces mots avaient-ils franchi ses lèvres qu'il savait qu'il avait franchi la ligne.

« Comment ? Aurais-tu perdu l'esprit ? Une sirène et un humain c'est une folie ! Petit malheureux je te protégerais malgré toi de ton obstination même si pour cela je n'ai qu'un seul moyen. Qu'il en soit ainsi ! »

Le roi Triton avec son trident se mit à détruire chaque objet que Francis avait pris soin de récolter au cours de sa vie. Pas la moindre petite babiole n'allait survivre à la fureur du roi. Même les cris de son propre fils ne semblaient l'atteindre. Se détachant de la statue pour tenter de stopper son paternel, le blond venait de commettre une erreur monumentale. La pierre ne résista pas au trident, la poussière remplaça bientôt la dureté du roc. Le cœur brisé, le jeune triton se mit à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps, rejetant même ses amis. Une fois seul, les deux sbires d'Arthur entrèrent en action. Ensemble, ils réussirent à convaincre Francis d'aller voir Arthur car lui seul pouvait l'aider à réaliser son rêve et vivre son amour.

Le blond était tout de même réticent à aller voir le sorcier. Poussé par les deux sbires, il entre tout de même dans la caverne sous-marine. Ce qu'il vit lui glaça le sang : il y avait des petits êtres tout décharnés, ne pouvant pas se déplacer. Arthur fit enfin son entrée, c'était quelqu'un d'impressionnant avec un charisme particulier, mi-homme mi-pieuvre, avec des sourcils d'une épaisseur sans précédent. Le sorcier, bien qu'ayant l'air franchement louche, fit tout pour le mettre en confiance car Arthur avait mauvaise réputation dans tout le royaume. Il ne lui cacha même pas que si les contrats n'étaient pas respectés, le poulpe reprenait tout ce qu'il avait pris et même un peu plus. Francis était subjugué malgré lui, happé par les mots ensorcelants du sorcier qui lui faisait miroiter absolument tout ce qu'il avait désiré. Cependant, le sorcier fixa un prix : la voix du blond.

« Mais … comment ferais-je une fois là-bas sans ma voix ? »

« Allons, tu as de l'allure. Laisse parler ton corps. Il ne faut pas sous-estimer le langage corporel ! »

Le sorcier agrémenta ses paroles de gestes plutôt explicites. Cependant, le petit triton trouvait cela bien cher, sans compter qu'il avait encore des doutes sur l'honnêteté de son vis-à-vis. Mais à force d'être pressé encore et encore il finit par signer ce fichu contrat. Arthur le fit chanter et, grâce à la magie, la voix du jeune homme le quitta et se fit enfermer dans un coquillage. Arthur lança ensuite le sort. Ce fut le moment le plus désagréable de toute sa vie, il pouvait sentir son corps changer, mais surtout il n'arrivait pas à respirer et nager était bien plus difficile. Perdu dans toutes les sensations qu'il ressentait, il ne sentit même pas Pierre et Roderich l'aider à atteindre la surface. Lorsqu'il émergea, il put de nouveau respirer.

Assis au bord de l'eau, il contemplait ses nouvelles jambes, bien différentes de la queue de poisson qu'il avait auparavant. Antonio arriva peu de temps après et se posa près d'eux. Tous ensembles ils se mirent à admirer le travail du sorcier, même si comme toujours, Roderich était celui qui avait le plus de mal à apprécier la chose. Francis prit son courage à deux mains et tenta de se mettre debout, mais retomba bien vite. Il lui fallut plusieurs essais avant de réussir. Ses premiers pas étaient tremblotants. Assez vite, il réussit à bien se maintenir sur la terre ferme. Il voulait partager son bonheur avec les autres mais aucun son ne franchissait ses lèvres. Il fit une petite moue déçue mais se remit vite à sourire. Marcher était déjà difficile mais un certain appendice lui rendait la chose un peu plus compliquée en se balançant à chaque pas. Antonio finit par apporter une voile à Francis pour que celui-ci puisse se vêtir. Il se drapa dedans et prit la pose à plusieurs reprises, jusqu'à ce que la chose poilue qui l'avait dérangé sur le navire se frotte contre ses jambes. Il se baissa pour la grattouiller entre les oreilles.

 _Salut toi ~_

* * *

 **Moony-Amadeo**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonne lecture !**

 **Corrigé par le Mongol**

* * *

Adossé contre un des murs de son château, Héraklès fredonnait, l'air songeur, pinçant à intervalles réguliers les cordes de sa lyre.

Il tentait de reproduire la chanson qu'avait interprété sa sauveuse, bien que les paroles lui échappaient. Il était bien trop faible pour les avoir comprises.

À ses pieds, quelques représentants de la caste féline se poussaient l'un l'autre à la recherche d'une caresse qu'il leur prodiguait sans vraiment y faire attention, complètement ailleurs.

Son sauvetage remontait à plusieurs jours maintenant.

Neoklos et Gupta avaient pris sa déclaration sur la jeune fille comme un délire provenant d'un esprit faible et l'avaient couvé durant tout ce temps, forçant presque le médecin royal à cohabiter avec lui.

Chassant ses pensées, il sauta au bas des pierres qu'il avait utilisées comme siège et décida de marcher un peu, suivi de sa cour habituelle, sa lyre bien calée sous son bras. Il errait ainsi, telle une âme en peine, sur le sable désert, évitant avec habitude les chats amassés autour de lui, jusqu'à ce qu'ils se dispersent subitement.

Ça, ils ne lui avaient jamais fait le coup… Qu'était-ce donc ?

Les suivant en accélérant le pas, il tentait de deviner. Mais il fut bien loin de la réalité lorsqu'il découvrit Capitaine -le chat qu'il avait adopté sur le bateau- se faire câliner par une personne fagotée étrangement. Était-elle en toge ?

Décidant de garder sa bouche close à ce sujet, Héraklès déposa sa lyre sur un rocher avant de s'avancer, les bras croisés dans le dos.

\- On pourrait croire que ce chat vous a adopté.

Il n'avait rien trouvé de mieux pour commencer la conversation, fuyant les badinages plats et insipides. Mais au moins ne lui ferait-il pas peur.

Par contre, lorsque son vis-à-vis releva la tête en sa direction, il fut gêné. Son visage lui disait quelque chose, mais impossible de savoir quoi.

Pourtant, des blonds aux yeux bleus, ce n'était pas vraiment très courant dans son pays !

Malgré lui, Héraklès remit une mèche de cheveux à sa place, après que le vent l'en ait délogé.

\- Vous… vous me dîtes quelque chose... murmura-t-il sans s'en rendre compte.

Le miaulement suraigu de Capitaine le fit sortir de sa transe et il ôta sa main comme si ce contact l'avait brûlé.

\- Acceptez mes excuses, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris.

Afin de reprendre contenance, il revint sur ses pas, ramassant son instrument de musique.

\- Eh bien… Je vous souhaite une bonne journée, monsieur…?

À défaut d'avoir trouvé où il avait bien pu le rencontrer ou du moins pourquoi il lui disait quelque chose, il pouvait toujours emporter son nom avec lui.

* * *

 **Voracity666**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonne lecture !**

 **Corrigé par le Mongol**

* * *

\- On pourrait croire que ce chat vous a adopté.

Francis releva la tête en entendant cette voix qu'il reconnaissait. Instinctivement, il tenta de recoiffer ses cheveux de ses doigts et de lisser la voile qui lui servait de vêtement avec un sourire plus que ravi. Le jeune homme était tout chose de savoir que l'homme de sa vie était en train de lui parler. Lorsqu'il sera seul avec le chat, il pensera à s'excuser pour lui avoir donné un coup de queue, car grâce à cette boule de poils le prince était venu à lui. Il rougit légèrement lorsque le brun remit une de ses mèches de cheveux en place. Il hocha vivement la tête lorsqu'il lui demanda s'ils s'étaient déjà vus auparavant, cependant il semblait ailleurs et ne pas avoir vraiment prêté attention à sa réponse. Il retient une moue boudeuse de justesse.

Il secoua la tête avec un sourire compréhensif lorsque celui-ci s'excusa de son geste. Si seulement il pouvait savoir à quel point ce simple geste faisait bondir le cœur du jeune triton dans sa poitrine, peut être ne se serait-il pas excusé ? Le blond le vit reculer tristement et se pinça un peu les lèvres, il ne souhaitait pas le voir partir tout de suite. Il n'avait que trois jours devant lui pour lui faire comprendre qu'il était son sauveur mais aussi qu'il l'aimait. Oh bien sûr, il devait se faire aimer en retour, mais il était persuadé que cela réussirait à coup sûr. Quand il lui demanda son nom, le blond répondit aussitôt, aucun son ne sortit cependant de sa bouche.

 _Mince, cela va être plus difficile que prévu …_

Désignant sa gorge il tenta de lui faire comprendre qu'il était incapable de produire le moindre son et ainsi de parler avec une mine désolée. Il aurait pu écrire son nom dans le sable, mais combien de chance avait-il pour que les humains et le monde sous-marin aient le même système d'écriture. Il jeta un coup d'œil discret à la mer, ses fabuleux amis étaient planqués, aucun n'aurait eu la brillante idée d'espionner leur conversation et de crier son nom pour lui faciliter la tâche. Bien sûr que non ! Il devrait choisir un peu mieux ses amis … même s'il les adore, ils sont parfois comme un tas de moules collées à sa queue qui le ralentissent. Il les aime ses petites moules, sans doute car lui aussi possède parfois le QI d'un bulot.

Après avoir abandonné tout espoir de lui faire comprendre son nom, Francis nouvellement debout sur ses jambes voulut retenir son beau prince. Marcher étant encore difficile pour lui, il trébucha et tomba directement en direction de l'homme en face de lui, tendant les bras dans sa direction pour tenter de se raccrocher à quelque chose et ne pas choir bêtement sur le sol.

* * *

 **Moony-Amadeo**


	8. Chapter 8

**Arf, je m'étais un peu emballée au passage des bains, on voit que j'aime mon métier xD (Non, je ne suis pas baigneuse, mais spa praticienne)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Corrigé par le Mongol**

* * *

Ce ne fut que grâce à ses réflexes foudroyants -et un cadet maladroit- que Héraklès rattrapa à temps le jeune homme.

\- C'était moins une. Vous allez bien ?

Avisant ses cheveux humides et ses traits légèrement tirés, Héraklès eut un pincement au cœur.

\- Les dernières heures n'ont pas dû être faciles pour vous… Venez avec moi, je vais vous aider…

Lui prêtant son épaule, il le guida jusqu'au château, meublant un peu le silence entre eux avec des banalités. Ce n'est pas que l'absence de bruit le dérangeait -il était quelqu'un d'assez calme- mais c'était plus fort que lui. Il ignorait d'où venait ce besoin et y répondait.

Lorsqu'ils parvinrent à l'intérieur de la bâtisse, une armée de serviteurs se pressa autour d'eux, étourdissant légèrement leur maître malgré qu'il y soit habitué. Il finit par les faire partir au profit de son conseiller et de son frère qui accueillirent, chacun à leur manière, leur invité surprise.

\- Je vous présente Gupta, mon conseiller, et Neoklos, mon petit-frère.

\- Votre ami est trempé, si j'ose me permettre. Nous allions justement profiter des bains, souhaitez-vous nous accompagner ? Proposa ledit conseiller. Sadiq est impatient de vous revoir.

À cette mention, deux émotions se partagèrent sur le visage du prince. L'enthousiasme et le mépris. Étonnant de voir à quel point elles s'accordaient à merveille ensemble.

Après avoir vérifié auprès du blond son accord, ils allèrent tous les quatre dans les profondeurs du palais, ne prêtant guère attention aux jacassements des servants qu'ils dépassaient. Gupta s'arrêta juste un instant avant, afin qu'on leur apporte des vêtements propres, en particulier pour le nouveau venu. Bien que la toge soit une tenue reconnue en leur contré, il n'était pas difficile de voir que ce n'était rien que de la toile de voile, raidie par l'eau salée et crasseuse.

Une fois les portes passées, un poids invisible parut être enlevé de leurs épaules et leurs traits se détendirent. Neo attrapa même les mains de l'inconnu pour l'emmener à sa suite, malgré le geste qu'avait esquissé son aîné pour l'en empêcher.

C'est donc avec un grand sourire et son attitude débordante d'énergie qu'il entreprit de le guider à travers les installations, même si son frère dut le refréner au début.

\- Neo, je pense qu'il est capable de se déshabiller tout seul, s'amusait Héraklès.

Lui-même était torse nu et commençait à déboutonner son pantalon alors que Gupta était déjà nu et pliait leurs affaires avant de les ranger dans les paniers. Ce dernier leur tendit des serviettes et ils purent enfin accéder aux bains où l'attendait Sadiq avec son rire agaçant et son masque bien en place.

Comme à chaque fois, il était nu, ne portant qu'une serviette autour de la taille et faisait craquer ses articulations.

\- Oh oh ! Mais en voilà une beauté ! Tu as un nom ?

Sans même y réfléchir, Héraklès se faufila entre le blond et Sadiq, brisant ainsi le numéro de charme de ce dernier. Surpris lui-même par cet acte, il détourna la tête en marmonnant un « commence pas », puis alla remplir les seaux d'eau.

\- Sadiq est chargé des bains, expliqua Neo. C'est lui qui s'occupe de nous.

\- Allez, assez perdu de temps comme ça, au hammam, tout le monde !

C'est ainsi qu'ils se trouvèrent tous les cinq, nus pour la plupart, à souffler fort et parler légèrement, loin des oreilles qui traînaient. C'était un lieu de détente qu'affectionnait Héraklès, malgré que sa relation avec leur dirigeant soit conflictuelle.

Lorsqu'ils eurent suffisamment transpiré, ce fut l'heure du gommage au savon noir où le maître des bains eut l'air de bien s'amuser, puis le savonnage avant de terminer sur le massage. Généralement, on en ressortait avec une grande envie de dormir, et cette fois-là ne changea pas la donne.

Lorsqu'ils enfilèrent leurs vêtements propres -déposés là par des servantes- ce fut une vraie lutte pour le prince de garder les yeux ouverts et de ne pas bâiller. Son frère s'en cacha moins, déclarant qu'il irait faire la sieste après déjeuner, ce qu'il lui envia. Un simple regard en direction de son conseiller suffit pour qu'il comprenne que les affaires du royaume n'attendaient pas. Argh.

Et, effectivement, elles n'attendaient pas.

Offrant un sourire d'excuse au jeune homme et le laissant en compagnie de son jeune frère, Héraklès alla s'enfermer dans son bureau où une conversation mille fois répétée débuta.

\- Bien que je comprenne que sa majesté veuille un mariage d'amour, il est ridicule de penser que ce qu'il nous faut comme souveraine soit une jeune fille sachant nager et chanter.

\- Elle m'a sauvé…

\- C'est tout à son honneur. Mais si elle avait vraiment été intéressée par vous, elle serait restée.

Le ton implacable lui serra le cœur alors qu'il accordait ce point à Gupta. Si elle l'aimait vraiment, elle serait restée à ses côtés, au lieu de s'enfuir. Ou au moins, elle lui aurait soufflé son nom. Mais il n'avait rien. Juste cette musique incomplète et une vague silhouette que sa fièvre avait sans doute déformée.

Il n'ajouta donc rien et se plia à sa tâche quotidienne, épaulé par Gupta.

Son unique bouffée d'air frais fut lorsqu'il alla sur le balcon, rejoint par ses chats qui se roulèrent sur le dos en une invitation de caresses, à laquelle il répondit bien volontiers.

Sentant un regard peser sur lui, il leva la tête, étonné, et croisa le regard du blond au nom toujours inconnu. Il le salua, souriant largement.

* * *

 **Voracity666**


	9. Chapter 9

**Bonne lecture !**

 **Corrigé par le Mongol**

* * *

Francis secoua la tête positivement à la question du prince. Bien sûr, ce rapprochement soudain était loin de lui déplaire, il était bien contre l'homme dont il avait sauvé la vie il y a quelques jours déjà. Obnubilé par la présence de l'homme contre lui, le blond comprit à peine ce que le brun lui disait. Il s'appuya contre lui pour marcher jusqu'au palais, c'était agréable de l'entendre parler de tout et de rien. Il aurait aimé lui répondre, si seulement il avait sa voix. L'arrivée dans le palais ne l'impressionna pas vraiment, après tout il était lui aussi un prince. Il était habitué au palais de son père, aux serviteurs, et autres joyeusetés de la vie royale.

Il salua d'un signe de tête Gupta, qu'il connaissait pour l'avoir déjà vu sur le bateau et Neoklos, le petit frère qui n'avait rien à envier au plus grand, même si le cœur du triton était entièrement empli par le prince. Un sourire ravi se dessina sur les lèvres du blond à la mention des bains, il imaginait d'immenses étendues d'eau où il pourrait nager. C'est donc avec joie, qu'il donna son accord pour aller aux bains. Il leur était reconnaissant de l'accueillir ainsi chez eux, comme quoi Germania pouvait lui aussi se tromper, les humains étaient bienveillants.

Il suivit le plus jeune des princes joyeusement, le laissant lui expliquer toutes les installations et les lieux. Le jeune homme débordait d'énergie, c'était plaisant à voir. Il riait, même si aucun son n'était produit. Francis fit comme les trois autres et retira ses vêtements, calquant ses gestes sur les leurs. Quand l'homme masqué lui adressa la parole, le blond recula d'un pas. Le masque l'impressionnait, il fut rassuré quand Neo lui expliqua qui était cet homme.

 _Un hammam…?_

Le blond haussa les épaules et les suivit. Il se maudit une fois à l'intérieur de les avoir suivis ! Il ignorait si c'était la chaleur de l'endroit ou la panique qui lui coupait la respiration. Ainsi donc ils savaient qu'il n'était pas humain et comptaient le cuire ainsi ?! C'est donc ainsi qu'ils produisent du cabillot cuit à l'étouffée ?! Peut-être essayeront-ils de le fumer aussi comme le saumon ?! Il maudit aussi Gilbert à ce moment là pour lui avoir raconté toutes ces atrocités ! Ses yeux passaient d'un homme à un autre, ils semblaient calmes même si leurs respirations étaient laborieuses. Francis fut rassuré quand il sortit enfin de cette salle de torture et se promit que plus jamais il n'irait dedans. Heureusement que la pièce était humide sinon il serait mort à l'heure qu'il est. Les humains avaient beau être gentils, il étaient aussi carrément fous de s'infliger ce genre de chose.

Heureusement pour le triton, la suite fut bien plus agréable, bien qu'il fallut presque le forcer pour que Sadiq puisse faire son gommage et le massage. L'épreuve de l'habillage fut aussi difficile, il ne portait pas de vêtements lui, sous l'océan pas besoin de ce genre de chose. Il fut un peu déçu de voir le beau brun le laisser mais il était entre de bonnes mains. Neoklos le mena jusqu'à sa chambre. En passant devant un miroir dans sa chambre, il se vit. Il attrapa le jeune homme par le bras et lui désigna ses joues puis les siennes, voulant lui signifier que lui aussi souhaitait avoir la peau si douce. Le message fut rapidement passé et quelques temps plus tard, Sadiq fut dans sa chambre avec une sorte d'instrument de torture. Le blond fit mine de partir en courant quand il aperçut le rasoir mais fut retenu de force. Il tenait à la vie, hors de question qu'on le découpe en petites tranches fines ! L'homme masqué lui expliqua ensuite grossièrement ce qu'il allait faire, ce qui le rassura un peu. Pendant qu'il se faisait raser, il se prit à écouter la conversation des deux hommes. Francis était sûr que quelque chose les liait, quelque chose de plus fort qu'une simple amitié, il aurait mit ses nageoires à couper que ces deux-là s'aimaient. Il y avait quelque chose dans leur façon de discuter et d'interagir qui titillait ses branchies.

Une fois rasé, les deux hommes le laissèrent se reposer. Poussé par la curiosité, Francis les suivit discrètement et put apercevoir au coin du couloir un baiser échangé entre les deux bruns avant que ceux-ci ne se séparent. Un sourire attendri se dessina sur ses lèvres, il espérait lui aussi avoir droit à ce genre de baiser bientôt. Il retourna ensuite dans sa chambre et s'allongea, épuisé. Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il fouilla dans les placards et se changea, enfilant une sorte de robe de chambre. Il préférait cela au pantalon. En allant prendre l'air sur le balcon, il surpris Héraklès qui câlinait ses chats. Quand leurs regards se croisèrent, le blond lui offrit son plus beau sourire, un sourire doux et très touchant. Il lui fit aussi un petit signe de la main avant de rentrer, en tournoyant sur lui-même. Heureux, il était tout simplement heureux. Le blond dormit bien cette nuit-là.

Le lendemain, il avait droit à une journée complète seul avec son prince. Le matin, il avait fait comprendre qu'il n'était pas à l'aise avec les pantalons, on lui donna alors une toge. Ses cheveux étaient en partie retenus en arrière, quelques fleurs qu'il avait volées dans un pot et tressées en couronne ornaient le haut de sa tête. Ils partirent tous les deux en carrosse, visitant un peu la ville puis les environs, le blond s'essaya même à la conduite. Il se trouva plutôt doué, comme si une connexion s'était établie entre lui et les cheveux et puis ce n'était pas plus difficile qu'une course de dauphins. La balade se termina dans un lagon, Francis se sentit un peu plus lui même arrivé enfin ici, l'endroit était tellement beau. C'était comme magique, alors que le prince pagayait, Pierre, Roderich et Antonio prirent le parti de rendre l'endroit encore plus magique. Mais Francis n'avait d'yeux que pour son grand amour, assis en face de lui, si près...

* * *

 **Moony-Amadeo**


	10. Chapter 10

**ça s'accélère un peu, surtout parce que cette fois, les tourtereaux sont ensembles x)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Corrigé par le Mongol**

* * *

Lorsque son petit moment félin s'acheva, Héraklès alla souhaiter une bonne nuit à son petit-frère bien qu'il dormait déjà. Il souriait largement, ce qui, malgré sa coutumière bonne humeur, n'était plus si fréquent.

En rejoignant sa propre chambre, il salua Gupta qui paraissait presque gêné d'être vu.

\- Demain, si tu le souhaites, tu pourrais emmener ton nouvel ami visiter un peu la capitale. C'est jour de marché. Peut-être n'en a-t-il jamais vu auparavant.

Cette idée lui plut -ainsi que le fait de ne rien faire, soyons francs- et il alla se coucher avec ce projet en tête, un petit sourire sur les lèvres, ne faisant plus attention à son conseiller qui poursuivait son chemin d'un pas rapide, dépassant la porte de sa chambre.

Le lendemain, il eut la surprise de voir ce mignon inconnu avec des fleurs dans les cheveux et une toge qui avait sans doute appartenu à Gupta au vu de sa silhouette. Son cœur cogna dans sa poitrine de manière étrange, alors qu'il ratait la dernière marche de l'escalier.

\- Vous… Oh, tiens, vous vous êtes rasé ?

Le visage sans doute rouge, il se frotta la nuque, essayant d'accaparer son attention ailleurs, mais peine perdue.

Avec les joues glabres, ses yeux bleus n'en ressortaient que plus, comme mangeant son visage, une invitation à s'y perdre. Et il le fit, durant ce qui parut être de longues minutes.

\- Erm. Bref, êtes-vous prêt ? Nous avons la journée pour nous deux, Gupta a réussi à obtenir du chef de garde que nous ne soyons pas encadrés militairement. C'est une bonne chose, j'imagine ?

Une fois encore, il remplissait le silence avec des banalités, mais là ce ne fut pas comme ça, c'était parce qu'il sentait que s'il se taisait, il oublierait de regarder la route, absorbé par la vision de son voisin qui observait le paysage comme si il n'en avait jamais vu de tel.

Comme l'avez prévu son conseiller, c'était jour de marché. C'était une foule de personnes inconnues, de couleurs et d'odeurs, de bruits. Il avait insisté pour que le blond lui tienne la main, au moins le bras, afin de ne pas le perdre. Déjà qu'il ne connaissait pas son nom, et que lui ne pouvait pas crier… Ils auraient été bien, tiens !

C'est donc ainsi qu'ils purent visiter la capitale qui tenait plus de la petite ville aux maisons blanches et aux toits en terrasses, avec des enfants courant partout, tentant de les mettre par terre. Heureusement, les réflexes foudroyants de Héraklès étaient toujours présents et ils ne churent pas.

Ce qui faillit être différent lorsqu'il lui donna les rênes et put ainsi découvrir le relief des routes.

Afin de terminer la journée en beauté, il avait organisé une petite virée sur un lac non loin, en barque. Ça virait en une ambiance étrangement douce, avec le soleil couchant.

Alors qu'il ramait énergiquement, tout en blaguant, Hellas fut troublé. L'embarcation avait viré de sorte que le blond avait le soleil dans le dos, l'auréolant presque. Mais, ce qui causait réellement sa confusion, c'était que cette image lui était familière. Elle datait de son sauvetage. Pouvait-il vraiment espérer ?

Le cœur battant à tout rompre, il entendait à peine ce qui se passait autour, ce qui fit que lorsqu'il reprit ses esprits, il perçut une douce musique qu'il ne connaissait pas. À croire que c'était la semaine.

La mélopée, en plus d'être douce, collait un peu trop bien avec l'intimité qu'ils semblaient partager.

Dans l'idée de briser un peu tout ça et mal à l'aise, il cessa de ramer et se cala de son côté de barque, se grattant la nuque.

\- Je me demande bien comment vous vous appelez, finit-il par déclarer. Je peux peut-être deviner ? Est-ce que ce serait… William ? Geoffroy ? Henry ?

Les refus étaient nets, mais la liste de noms étrangers s'amenuisait dans sa petite tête et il comptait laisser tomber lorsqu'il perçut un son étrange, porté par le vent, tel un bruissement de feuilles. Ne le comprenant pas, il tenta de le répéter.

\- Fraaaan… Cisse ?

Mais le hochement de tête énergique le convainquit de répéter ce son, de se l'approprier, de le faire rouler sur la langue jusqu'à s'y habituer. C'était son nom.

Sans y faire attention, il était sorti de sa réserve et avait attrapé sa main dans la sienne, tenant fermement mais sans lui faire mal, les prunelles bleues l'ayant de nouveau happé, le rendant oublieux du monde extérieur.

Il se rendait bien compte que leurs visages s'approchaient, mais il n'en avait cure. Leurs lèvres se rapprochaient, allaient s'effleurer et…

Ils tombèrent dans l'eau, leur barque s'étant renversée.

Perçant la surface en crachant de l'eau, il toussa, scrutant l'eau limpide afin de retrouver celui qui l'avait accompagné, mais nulle trace. Inquiet, il replongea pour le trouver coulant vers le fond, luttant contre l'inconscience. Nageant rapidement jusqu'à lui, il l'attrapa et ressortit de l'eau, prenant la direction de la rive du lac.

Dans ses bras, Francis n'avait toujours pas repris son souffle, ce qui l'inquiéta grandement. Il l'allongea sur l'herbe et souffla de l'air dans ses poumons, frictionnant son torse, jusqu'à le voir recracher l'eau avalée.

\- Vous allez bien… souffla-t-il, soulagé. J'ai eu si peur...

Il colla son front au sien, yeux clos, la main serrant l'étoffe trempée de la toge au niveau du cœur.

Puis il se reprit et s'écarta, rougissant légèrement en se rendant compte de cet écart de conduite, avant que son cœur ne fasse un bond en se rendant compte de l'état dans lequel il était.

En effet, bien que large, la toge blanche collait parfaitement au corps du jeune homme et était en plus humide, la rendant ainsi transparente.

Il n'était pas le premier corps d'homme qu'il voyait, évidemment, mais celui-ci était… différent. Il s'en échappait une espèce de grâce… Ce fut avec une force de caractère qu'il s'ignorait qu'il refréna ses élans, se rendant bien compte que lui faire subir les derniers outrages, juste après avoir failli se noyer n'était pas l'idée du siècle, et se leva, le portant jusqu'à la carriole afin de rejoindre le château où on ne manquera pas de se moquer de leur déconfiture.

* * *

Très loin d'ici, un certain sorcier des mers fulminait devant sa boule de cristal, hors de lui à l'idée que le prince des océans aille si vite en besogne ! Attrapant des flacons bien précis, il les cassa dans sa marmite, bien déterminé à être de la partie.

* * *

De nouveau sur le balcon, Héraklès jouait de sa lyre, mais de façon nostalgique, cette mélopée qui était l'indice sur l'identité de sa sauveuse.

Il soupira lourdement alors que son ami d'enfance s'approchait de lui, son air neutre oublié pour un plus soucieux. Cette attitude fut encore plus soulignée lorsqu'il posa sa main sur l'épaule musclée du prince en un réconfort silencieux.

\- Hellas… Si tu veux mon avis, mieux vaut abandonner cette quête insensée. Il est préférable que tu te focalises sur des gens qui existent que sur des chimères créées par la fièvre… Tu as ton frère, Sadiq, moi… Tu as même ton petit blond tout trempé, le taquina-t-il.

Il n'arrêtait pas depuis qu'il les avait vus arriver, Francis dans les bras de son ami, tenant sa toge fermement contre lui, l'air gêné.

Il disparut sur un petit sourire en coin, le laissant seul, après avoir montré la fenêtre où le profil de Francis se devinait aisément. Héraklès garda les yeux dessus quelques minutes avant de revenir sur la mer face à lui. Sa lyre dans ses mains pesait lourd et l'envie de la jeter lui traversa l'esprit. Mais, au lieu de le faire, il la serra encore plus contre lui, telle une ancre dans la tempête de son cerveau.

Allant pour faire demi-tour, le visage fouetté par le vent qui venait de se lever, ses oreilles perçurent un son étrange. C'était… c'était si familier. Comme… comme une berceuse de son enfance, c'était…

C'était _elle_.

Se précipitant contre la balustrade, Héraklès s'y pencha au point d'en tomber, scrutant l'obscurité dans le projet d'apercevoir (enfin !) la silhouette de celle à qui il devait la vie.

Et là, foulant le sable mouillé de ses pieds nus, une jeune femme assez… gironde chantait, mettant des paroles sur ces notes qui le tourmentaient. Enfin…

Sans réfléchir, il descendit à la plage, comme hypnotisé, se plantant devant la demoiselle.

\- Cette voix… Cette chanson…

 _Ces nichons..._

\- Vous êtes celle que je cherchais partout…

Mettant un genou à terre il lui tendit la main.

\- Mademoiselle… Accepteriez-vous de m'épouser ?

* * *

 **Voracity Karn**


	11. Chapter 11

**Bonne lecture !**

 **Corrigé par le Mongol**

* * *

Francis était aux anges, il pouvait sentir que Héraklès ne faisait que de le regarder depuis qu'ils s'étaient retrouvé. Arthur avait peut être raison après tout, le langage corporel pouvait être aussi efficace que les mots ? Il voulait y croire en tout cas. Encore plus depuis ce qu'il avait vu la veille, il savait à présent que l'amour entre deux mâles étaient toléré chez les humains. La balade en ville avait été très intéressante pour le blond, les odeurs, les bruits et les couleurs l'enivraient comme jamais. Il était ivre, ivre de cette nouvelle vie qui lui ouvrait les bras. Il avait particulièrement apprécié la balade au marché au bras de son beau prince.

L'atmosphère euphorique de la journée avait laissé place à une ambiance intime et chaleureuse lors de leur balade en barque. Le jeune triton regardait tendrement l'homme en face de lui, il ne pouvait rêver mieux comme moment. À un moment il fut même persuadé que le prince venait d'avoir la révélation qui lui manquait pour comprendre qui il était. L'instant fut court et le brun enchaîna avec autre choses. C'est avec amusement que le blond hochait la tête négativement au rythme des prénoms qu'égrenait le prince. Henry ?! Avait-il une tête de Henry ?! Il perçut non loin ses amis et surtout Roderich qui, monté sur un roseau, chuchota à l'oreille de Héraklès sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte son nom. Cette fois-ci, Francis hocha positivement la tête lorsque son prénom franchit maladroitement les lèvres de son bien aimé. L'entendre le répéter encore et encore était une douce mélodie à ses oreilles.

Ses yeux bloquèrent sur ceux de son vis-à-vis, il ne se rendit même pas compte de leur rapprochement soudain. Ses yeux se fermèrent machinalement alors que leurs souffles commençaient à se mêler. Malheureusement, le baiser n'eut jamais lieu. La barque se reversa, propulsant les deux hommes à l'eau. L'eau s'engouffra immédiatement dans ses poumons, l'ancien triton n'étant pas habitué à ne pas pouvoir respirer sous l'eau. La gêne occasionnée et la maladresse de ses jambes firent qu'il coulait doucement. N'était-ce pas un comble pour quelqu'un comme lui de mourir noyé… Il luttait du mieux qu'il pouvait pour ne pas sombrer. Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit Héraklès l'attraper et le tirer vers la surface. Puis ce fut le trou noir.

Tout était encore confus lorsqu'il reprit connaissance, Il attrapa la main posée sur son torse et la serra aussi fort qu'il le put alors qu'il commençait à reprendre sa respiration. Il regretta cependant que leur "étreinte" n'ait pas duré plus longtemps. Francis se frotta les joues, les faisant rougir légèrement, le souffle encore un peu court, et fixa le brun qui le regardait de manière assez étrange. Il n'aurait su dire ce que voulait dire cette expression peinte sur le visage de son amour. Héraklès le porta ensuite jusqu'au char et ensuite au palais. Il était gêné de sa tenue, non pas qu'il soit pudique, sous l'océan personne ne se soucie de cela, mais le regard des autres sur lui le gênait affreusement. On le conduisit à sa chambre où il se sécha et enfila des vêtements propres.

Il s'installa ensuite, rêveur, à la fenêtre. À présent il se rendait compte qu'il était passé à deux doigts de son véritable baiser d'amour.

 _Il me reste encore demain, rien n'est perdu ~_

Il s'endormit comme un bienheureux. Le lendemain, ce fut Antonio qui le réveilla en beuglant comme une mouette. Il le félicitait pour le mariage. Le blond encore endormi papillonna des yeux, ne comprenant pas tout. Une fois que tout se mit en place dans sa tête, il se leva en vitesse ! Ses cheveux étaient ok, tout était bon, un bisou à Roderich et il courut dans le palais à la recherche du prince. Quand il le trouva, ce qu'il vit le cloua sur place… Une femme se tenait dans les bras du brun et le mariage serait avec elle. Il se cacha derrière une colonne pour tenter de reprendre pied, mais son cœur lui faisait mal, extrêmement mal. Il n'avait qu'une seule envie, s'écrouler et laisser la douleur prendre toute la place en lui. Francis trouva la force de s'habiller et se rendit sur le pond, pour regarder le bateau dans lequel se trouvait son seul amour partir pour célébrer son mariage avec cette inconnue. Ses jambes se dérobèrent sous lui et enfin il se mit à pleurer.

Il pleurait toujours lorsque Antonio déboula violemment. A bout de souffle il mit quelques instant à se faire comprendre et lâcha enfin sa bombe. Arthur était en fait la future mariée à la paire d'obus impressionnante ! Il grimaça, il allait lui faire bouffer ses gros sourcils une fois qu'il aurait sauvé son prince de ses vilains tentacules. Il se leva, le cœur tambourinant dans sa poitrine, et sauta à l'eau sans attendre. Le soleil commençait à se coucher, il devait faire vite car une fois le soleil couché il redeviendrait un triton. Roderich détacha des tonneau auxquels Francis s'accrocha de toutes ses forces. Pierre tracta le tout jusqu'au navire tandis qu'Antonio retourna sur le bateau pour retarder le mariage. Arrivé au bateau, il réussit à grimper dessus. Sur le pont, c'était le foutoir total. Les mouettes côtoyaient les phoques, accompagnés de dauphins, flamands roses et autres créatures diverses. Francis venait tout juste de passer la balustrade que le coquillage renfermant sa voix se brisa à ses pieds.

C'est en chantant que le triton constata qu'il avait retrouvé ce qui était à lui. La première chose qu'il dit alors fut le nom de son aimé.

"Héraklès … j'aurais tellement aimé te dire que c'était moi depuis le début."

Il se jeta dans ses bras. Il voulut l'embrasser mais une douleur sourde le stoppa net, le soleil venait de se coucher. Il était étendu sur le sol, il battit mollement de la queue tandis que de l'autre côté du pont Arthur riait. Il changea d'apparence tout en approchant dangereusement, Francis n'eut pas le temps de fuir que l'homme-pieuvre l'entraîna par le fond. Il jubilait car il avait réussi à appâter le roi des océans, qui se montra peu de temps après. Le sorcier le nargua agitant le pacte sous le nez du souverain qui tenta vainement de le détruire. Le vil Albion usa de sa magie pour commencer à transformer le blond en chose rachitique, tout en proposant à Germania de prendre la place de son cher fils. Ce qu'il finit finalement par faire.

"Père ..."

Le triton s'approcha tristement de son géniteur qui n'était maintenant pas plus gros qu'une huître. Il regarda ensuite Arthur.

"Espèce de monstre tu n'avais pas le droit de faire ça !"

Il se jeta alors sur lui de toutes ses forces mais fut assez vite repoussé. Coincé contre le mur, il était totalement désespéré.

* * *

Moony-Amadeo


	12. Chapter 12

**Petite référence à Pirates des Caraïbes, qui trouvera ? ;)**

 **Sinon, j'ai essayé de coller aux traditions grecques du mariage, mais ça reste Internet ^^'**

 **Le prince a vraiment une place minuscule dans ce film, c'était à la fois simple et compliqué de remplir les blancs occasionnés par la présence d'Ariel sur l'écran.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Corrigé par le Mongol**

* * *

Après avoir reçu une réponse positive de la jeune fille, Héraklès s'était relevé et lui avait offert le bras, un sourire un brin pervers sur le visage, décidé à la guider jusqu'au château afin de la présenter à sa famille.

C'était la fille de sa vie, elle avait tout pour lui plaire. De longs cheveux blonds nattés reposaient sur son épaule, son visage était doux et fin, sa peau pâle mettait en valeur ses yeux bleu-gris qui semblaient pétiller d'amusement, accompagnée d'une moue désapprobatrice de ses lèvres roses. Elle était d'une taille appréciable, presque aussi grande que lui ce qui, loin de la rendre trop impressionnante, lui permettait d'avoir son visage à hauteur du sien. Bien qu'il ait plutôt envie de le mettre dans l'impressionnant décolleté juste en-dessous qui, loin d'être vulgaire était tout en sous-entendu.

Oui, vraiment, la fille qu'il lui fallait.

Attrapant le premier servant qui passait là, il lui annonça sa volonté de fêter ce satané mariage. Cela suffit pour qu'il détale en direction des cuisines faire passer la nouvelle et les ordres.

\- Depuis le temps qu'ils me tannent à ce sujet, tout est déjà prêt, soupira-t-il.

Le gloussement qui s'échappa de sa… fiancée ? Lui parut ravissant et il tomba d'autant plus sous son charme.

Repoussant la fatigue qu'il ressentait suite à une journée plutôt remplie, il la mena à un salon où ils passèrent la nuit à faire connaissance.

Arthur n'arrivait pas à réprimer le sourire victorieux qui lui étirait les lèvres. Non seulement le prince était sous son charme, mais en plus, il n'avait pas eu autant besoin d'utiliser la voix de Francis qu'il ne le pensait. Peut-être avait-il eu raison, finalement, lorsqu'il avait prétendu au triton que les humains n'aimaient pas les pipelettes !

Au petit matin, ils furent dérangés par l'arrivée d'un homme à la peau mâte qui ne paraissait pas très content de ce qu'on venait de lui annoncer. Mais il changea tout de suite d'humeur en les voyant tous deux enlacés sur un sofa, la tête du prince sur son épaule, somnolant doucement.

Elle lui offrit son plus innocent sourire, cillant légèrement. Ce n'était pas le moment d'échouer à un stade pareil de son plan !

\- Je m'appelle Ekaterina, se présenta-t-elle en lui tendant la main.

\- J'ai entendu les servants parler de mariage, commença Gupta après la lui avoir baisée.

\- Oui, Hellas en a décidé ainsi, soupira-t-elle de bonheur. Je n'oublierai sans doute jamais cette déclaration en mariage.

Le soupir niais qu'il se força à émettre donna la nausée à Arthur, mais il tint bon. Il y était presque.

Avec un sourire enjoué, Ekaterina secoua légèrement le dormeur en lui donnant des petits noms, sous le regard amusé de son conseiller.

\- Nous sommes en train de préparer le navire nuptial, déclara-t-il.Les invités vont commencer à affluer d'ici deux heures, selon nos estimations. J'ai fait prévenir les couturiers afin que vos tenues soient prêtes au plus tôt. Maintenant, c'est à vous de jouer.

Il appuya ses termes d'un discret clin d'œil qui fit légèrement rougir le prince.

Ce fut le signal pour qu'ils quittent le salon et se jettent dans les préparations du mariage.

Alors qu'il accueillait les invités avec son frère, Héraklès eut un pincement au niveau du cœur en remarquant l'absence de Francis. Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, sa présence lui était devenue comme indispensable. Il jeta un œil en direction de son frère qui lui sourit, fou de joie de l'événement.

Se malmenant les mains aux côtés du pope, le prince échangea un regard avec Gupta qui tentait de le rassurer. La future mariée devait arriver d'une seconde à l'autre, donnant le bras à Neoklos qui sourirait comme… eh bien, comme lui-même. Ce gamin était un sourire ambulant.

Repoussant la couronne de fleurs qui semblait lui peser plus lourd que jamais, il sentit son cœur battre plus fort en la voyant arriver, rougissante et presque gauche dans la tenue traditionnelle. Elle était ravissante.

Lui souriant pour la rassurer, il lui prit la main et le pope commença à énoncer les paroles sacrées du mariage, mais Hellas ne l'entendait presque pas, son cœur battant trop fort à ses oreilles. Et, alors qu'il allait faire sa promesse, l'enfer se déchaîna.

Des animaux jaillissaient de tous les bords, mettant à mal les invités et les installations, au point de le séparer de sa future femme qui était prise à part par des oiseaux qui tentaient de lui arracher ses foulards. Il voulut venir auprès d'elle afin de l'aider, mais il fut lui-même empêché par des… des phoques ? Submergé par toutes ces actions, il aperçut alors Francis grimper à bord du navire.

Il se dirigea alors vers lui, autant pour le protéger du bordel ambiant que pour… bah, il ne savait pas trop pourquoi, au fond. Mais il s'arrêta lorsque le collier si particulier de sa douce Ekaterina s'écrasa aux pieds du blond. Quelle horrible journée.

Il sortit de ses pensées en remarquant une espèce de luciole sortir des débris pour… plonger dans la gorge du jeune homme ? Que...? Bon, encore, si ça n'avait été que ça, pourquoi pas. Mais ce ce qui le figea, ce fut ce son. Cette voix qu'il avait attribuée, à tort semble-t-il, à sa future épouse, venait de jaillir des lèvres de Francis qui se massait la gorge, l'air ravi de quelqu'un qui venait de retrouver ce qu'il avait perdu.

Troublé, Héraklès s'avança toujours, sa fiancée reléguée au dernier plan. Il y avait plus important à faire.

\- Je… Francis ? Cette voix… Je… je ne comprends pas… Comment ?

Il lui avait pris les mains, les yeux plongés dans les siens, se gavant de ce bleu si particulier.

Il le serra dans ses bras, ravi de ce retournement de situation et l'observa rapprocher son visage du sien, sûrement dans une tentative de l'embrasser.

L'entendre enfin parler fut un ravissement. Le contraste était d'autant plus saisissant lorsque Ekaterina leur ordonna de se séparer avec une voix… eh bien, bien trop grave pour aller avec son apparence. Ce qu'elle prouva en… explosant la robe à coup de tentacules.

Urgh… Et c'était à ça qu'il avait failli promettre amour et fidélité ? Les dieux lui viennent en aide…

À cette pensée, il se rendit compte que Francis n'était plus dans ses bras mais sur le pont, sa toge ne réussissant pas à cacher sa queue de poisson. Il était si adorable avec sa moue navrée. Il allait esquisser le geste de le prendre dans ses bras mais il lui fut ravi par cette espèce de pieuvre à gros sourcils qui sauta par-dessus bord et disparut dans l'océan.

\- FRANCIS ! Hurla-t-il inutilement.

Sadiq l'attrapa par les épaules pour l'empêcher de sauter à son tour.

\- Du calme, bouillonnant prince, t'as déjà failli te noyer deux fois dans la semaine. On va éviter la troisième, hein ?

Héraklès n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre qu'il se fit embarquer pour sa cabine où l'attendaient déjà Gupta et Neoklos qui lui tendirent alors sa tenue de tous les jours

\- Si tu crois qu'on va te laisser salir ta tenue de mariage, tu te trompes, grinça son conseiller avec sa tête des mauvais jours.

Il aurait pu gagner un concours de vitesse, tellement il se changea vite, ce qui amusa son frère malgré la situation peu joyeuse. Une fois prêt, il lui attrapa la main et le tira jusqu'à l'un des canots de sauvetage.

\- Tu es peut-être bon nageur, grand-frère, mais je pense que ta présence n'aura pas grand-intérêt. Alors, si tu veux le rejoindre, tu rames. Nous, on va rejoindre le port afin de mettre les invités en sécurité. Ils sont venus faire la fête, pas mourir.

Poussant son aîné dans l'embarcation, il ne lui laissa pas vraiment le choix, tirant sur les cordages.

\- Bonne chance !

Il attrapa la lance de ses deux mains avant de commencer à ramer en direction de… de quelque part. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée ou indication de l'endroit où pouvait se trouver Francis et Ekaterina -pour peu que ce soit son vrai nom- mais il ne pouvait pas non plus rester là à attendre.

Ses efforts furent récompensés par une tache de lumière parmi les eaux sombres. Plissant les yeux, il plongea la tête pour apercevoir la créature de cauchemars (trop de tentacules, vraiment) qui semblait menacer Francis et… une algue. Ouais, d'accord.

Dans le doute, il arma son bras et jeta la lance comme on le ferait d'un harpon, croisant les doigts pour que le courant marin ne la fasse pas dévier de sa trajectoire, ce qui ne fut pas le cas. Mais elle se contenta d'érafler le sorcier des mers et de détourner l'attention sur sa présence. Depuis la surface, il aperçut les murènes foncer sur lui alors il attrapa les rames mais n'eut pas le temps de s'éloigner, tombant à l'eau de nouveau.

Râlant comme un chat mouillé, il eut juste le temps de prendre une gorgée d'air avant de se retrouver tiré vers le fond. Les actions qui suivirent furent désordonnées, mais il finit quand même par crever la surface, accroché à… un montant de couronne ? En compagnie de Francis qui tentait de le raisonner. Malheureusement pour le triton, non seulement il était trop tard, mais en plus Hellas était plus en train de savourer sa voix que ses paroles. On était foutus.

Ce qui le fit reprendre pied avec la réalité, ce fut lorsqu'il rencontra de nouveau la surface de l'océan en un plat douloureux. Mais il n'en avait pas fini, se faisant ballotter par les vagues sous les désirs de l'ancienne fiancée qui semblait bien décidée à les tuer.

Sa tête cogna le pont de l'antique navire dans lequel il avait atterri, le rendant confus un instant, mais il se reprit bien vite en percevant les cris de Francis. Se relevant, il nota les mâts brisés, mais surtout le tourbillon dans lequel il était pris. Tourbillon qui passait par le corps gigantesque de monsieur pieuvre qui était parti dans un trip mégalo.

Il jeta un œil rapide en direction du fond du tourbillon, des fois qu'il y apercevrait Charybde mais ce fut la silhouette frêle de Francis qui s'y trouvait, lui donnant une motivation supplémentaire.

Manœuvrant l'épave comme il pouvait, il réussit à percuter le corps flasque et y faire pénétrer l'extrémité d'un des nombreux mâts, tuant sur le coup ce monstrueux poulpe, ce qui entraîna l'arrêt brutal des vagues, la mer redevenant d'huile, mais pas sans accroc, faisant passer Héraklès par-dessus bord, une fois de plus.

Il n'atteint le rivage que par chance, rampant à quatre pattes sur la plage, épuisé et le souffle court.

\- Pourquoi je suis toujours mouillé ? Râla-t-il avec le peu de force qui lui restait.

Il se tourna sur le dos, observant les nuages passer. Ses poumons lui faisaient mal et il expulsait de l'eau salée en toussant, se sentant comme vidé. Il se força tout de même à s'asseoir pour ne pas s'étouffer.

Mais, lorsque Francis quitta son rocher et s'avança vers lui, un air semblable à celui de son petit-frère les jours de fête sur le visage, il sentit comme un regain de force et se leva, chancelant quelque peu. Et puis, il se rendit compte de ce que voyaient ses yeux.

Des jambes -et un costume très bizarre. Francis avait de nouveau des jambes. Mais au vu de son air ravi, il n'y aurait pas de sorcière à tentacules dans le processus.

Sans même réfléchir, Héraklès courut vers lui, l'attrapa par la taille et le souleva un peu pour le faire tournoyer avant de -enfin- l'embrasser.

* * *

 **Voracity666**


	13. Chapter 13

**Le plus intéressant, dans les Disney, c'est _après_. Comment ça se passe après leur happy end, hein ? Bah, c'est facile, hein, on galère.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Corrigé par le Mongol**

* * *

Alors que Francis allait désespérer, une lance blessa Arthur, lui permettant d'esquiver un peu l'homme tentaculaire. Lorsque le triton vit d'où venait la lance, il n'eut qu'une envie : celle de hurler à son stupide futur-ex-futur-mari de remonter sur son bateau et repartir sur la terre ferme pour qu'il soit en sécurité.

« HÉRAKLÈS ! »

Alors qu'il allait aller vers lui Arthur l'attrapa, les serviteurs du sorcier allèrent eux s'occuper du prince. Heureusement, Roderich et Pierre volèrent à son secours. Agacé que tout ne se déroule pas selon ses plans, l'homme tentaculaire prit le trident du père de Francis pour tuer son ancien fiancé. Francis se jeta alors sur lui et dévia le rayon tueur qui annihila totalement les deux murènes. Le blond alla rejoindre son aimé et lui attrapa le bras pour remonter à la surface. C'était sans compter sur l'ancienne bimbo qui décida de devenir plus grande qu'une grande baleine bleue. Il s'accrocha tant bien que mal à un des bords de la couronne tandis que Arthur grandissait encore. Il se tourna vers le prince.

« Va-t-en ! Retourne sur terre, tu y seras en sécurité ! »

Malheureusement, ses paroles avaient autant d'effet qu'une goutte de pluie qui tombe dans l'océan. Ils sautèrent tous les deux pour retourner en mer mais les vagues eurent vite fait de les séparer. Francis criait, il hurlait à pleins poumons le nom de l'homme qu'il aimait, espérant qu'il soit toujours en vie. Arthur produisit un tourbillon géant dans lequel tomba Francis. Coincé sur son petit bout de terre il ne pouvait pas s'échapper, le tourbillon autour de lui l'empêchant de de reprendre la mer.

La suite se déroula à une vitesse incroyable, il ne comprit pas tout mais lorsque la mer se calma et qu'il vit son père de nouveau avec une taille normale, il comprit qu'Arthur avait été neutralisé. Il alla prendre Germania dans ses bras, ravi de le voir de nouveau plein de vie, Il avait aussi honte que son père se soit retrouvé dans cet état par sa faute. Une fois assuré que tout le monde allait pour le mieux, Francis se rendit sur la plage où il avait déposé Héraklès la fois où il l'avait sauvé. Il grimpa sur un rocher et observa son homme de loin, tristement. Après tous ce qu'il allait vécu, tout ce qu'il avait traversé… il ne pourrait jamais être avec l'homme qu'il aime ?

Une lumière argentée l'enveloppa. Surpris, il se retourna et vit son père qui lui souriait tendrement. Francis lui rendit son sourire avant de rejoindre la place. Il possédait de nouveau deux jambes et un nouveau costume – costume étrange à paillettes… son père a décidément peu de goût. L'ancien triton se jeta dans les bras du brun, ravi de pouvoir enfin vivre SON moment ! Celui qu'il attendait depuis qu'il avait rencontré son prince. Ils s'embrassèrent. Le lendemain ils se marièrent, tous les préparatifs avaient déjà été réglés la veille. Bien sûr, quelques détails avaient dû être changés et la liste des invités fut aussi agrandie. Hors de question que Francis se marie sans que son père et sa fratrie ne soient là. Pour la tenue, il avait demandé conseil à Sadiq et Neoklos, histoire de ne pas se retrouver avec un costume comme son père lui avait refourgué. La cérémonie fut parfaite, sans accroc. Francis et Héraklès étaient désormais mariés. Durant la cérémonie il avait pu voir Gilbert pleurer et se cacher derrière Ludwig pour essayer de camoufler ses pleurs une fois que Francis l'eut repéré. Ils allaient lui manquer.

Quelques années plus tard Francis ne regrettait absolument pas son choix, il était heureux avec Hellas. Il avait parfaitement réussi à s'intégrer à sa nouvelle famille et ne rechignait plus à aller au hammam. La première année, le blond s'était rendu compte qu'il ne pouvait pas rester indéfiniment hors de l'océan. Après discussions avec son époux, il avait décidé de repartir un mois par an sous l'océan. Sa famille fut plus que ravie de le revoir de temps en temps. Cette année-là, Francis avait senti qu'il devait partir un peu plus longtemps en mer et avait prévenu son aimé. Il y passa plusieurs mois, veillant à toujours donner de ses nouvelles. Aujourd'hui, il était temps pour lui de rentrer. Il entra discrètement dans le palais, un petit baluchon en tissu dans les bras. Il se glissa jusqu'au bureau d'Héraklès, sûr de le trouver là à cette heure-ci. Il sourit à son aimé avant de l'embrasser.

« Je ne suis pas revenu tout seul ~ »

Il écarta une la couverture dévoilant une petite tête blonde mais qui possédait le même visage que le prince. Pour sa grossesse, le blond avait préféré être avec sa famille, ayant vite compris que chez les humain les hommes ne portaient pas d'enfant.

« Regarde comme il te ressemble... »

* * *

 **Moony-Amadeo**


	14. Chapter 14

**Et c'est la fiiiin~ On a décidé de ne pas aller plus loin, de rester soft. A vous de deviner la suite !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Corrigé par le Mongol**

 **On se retrouve en bas :D**

* * *

Enfin, on y était.

Bon, c'était déjà la seconde fois, mais l'émotion était toujours là, intacte. Et, malgré que ce ne soit pas une jeune femme gironde à la poitrine volumineuse et aux longs cheveux blonds qu'il attendait, ça ne l'empêchait pas de sentir son cœur de vouloir briser ses côtes à force de cogner si violemment.

Comme dans un rêve, il le vit remonter l'allée, cette fois au bras de Gupta, Neoklos préférant rester auprès de lui, sous prétexte qu'il était pâle à faire peur. Et qu'il aurait mis en miette trois programmes, malgré leur épaisseur, rien qu'avec ses petites mains. Pff, comme si c'était un indice de nervosité ! Ça se saurait, tiens…

Francis se plaça à ses côtés, un sourire si éblouissant qu'il eut l'impression de regarder le soleil en face, irradiant de bonheur. Même Gupta souriait. Un minuscule, microscopique sourire. Mais ça fit battre plus fort le cœur de son petit-ami qui lui adressa un clin d'œil.

À moitié sourd par les battements frénétiques de son cœur, Héraklès promit sa vie et son amour, tout ce qu'on voulait, même, pour en finir au plus vite.

Il savait qu'il n'avait pas vraiment besoin de cette stupide cérémonie pour qu'ils s'aiment ou même qu'ils s'abandonnent l'un à l'autre, mais rien que pour ce sourire, il serait capable de subir cette cérémonie toutes les semaines (parce que le mariage dure, au bas mot, trois jours).

Lorsque, enfin, leurs lèvres se touchèrent, il eut l'impression que des ailes venaient de lui pousser. Il ne descendit pas de son nuage une seule fois de toutes les festivités, à deux doigts de ronronner comme ses chats, un sourire entre le niais et le stupide sur le visage, copieusement commenté par Sadiq qui n'en pouvait plus de se moquer.

Et, pour la première fois depuis sa présentation officielle par ses parents, des dizaines d'années auparavant, aucune fille ne gloussa à ses oreilles pour obtenir une danse. Non, elles étaient toutes réservées à l'homme de sa vie duquel il n'arrivait plus à se décoller.

Ce fut un peu plus problématique lorsque Francis demanda à rester auprès de sa famille, au moins un mois par an. Ce n'était rien, au fond, mais… Durant ces quelques jours, il n'était plus le même, tournant en rond, l'humeur en berne, une vraie loque, inquiétant son entourage, même si ils avaient fini par prendre le pli, au fur et à mesure.

Mais le pire, ce fut lorsque Francis décida de rester plus longtemps. Il l'avait laissé dans le flou total au sujet du pourquoi, et du temps en question. Certes, il avait des nouvelles, mais… ce n'était pas suffisant.

Complètement maussade, broyant du noir comme un teinturier, il se laissa porter par son frère et son conseiller qui n'osèrent plus le lâcher un seul instant, le surveillant à tout instant, reléguant leur vie privée pour plus tard. L'état du prince -du roi !- était plus important. Plus inquiétant.

De toutes les possibilités, les raisons, pour lesquelles Francis ait préféré rentrer auprès de sa famille, là où tout le pouvoir, l'argent et les relations du trône ne pouvaient le porter, il ne lui restait rien de bien reluisant…

\- Vous croyez qu'il me hait mais qu'il n'ose pas me le dire ? Demanda-t-il un jour d'une voix d'enfant.

Son frère se contenta de le serrer contre lui sans un mot et de lui tendre une fleur qu'il avait cueillie un peu plus tôt, bien qu'il comptait à l'origine l'offrir à Gupta.

\- Il a dû rencontrer quelqu'un… Une sirène peut-être… Il a dû se rendre compte qu'un homme ce n'était pas suffisant… L'exotisme de notre relation lui est passé… Je ne le comble plus comme avant…

Son conseiller ne dit rien, lui prêtant son épaule alors qu'il pleurait à gros sanglots, froissant sa tenue de ses grosses mains, restant ainsi près de deux heures, à devoir calmer son souverain.

\- Peut-être qu'il en a marre que je lui saute tout le temps dessus ?

\- C'est vraiment à moi que tu poses la question ?

Héraklès leva les yeux, croisant le visage masqué de Sadiq et dut convenir, en effet, qu'il y avait de meilleures personnes pour le conseiller. Il reposa sa tête et le laissa poursuivre ses soins.

Il en avait été réduit à se réfugier dans les cuisines afin d'écouter les cancans, tentant de comprendre ce qui clochait dans son couple. Ce n'était pas très royal, évidemment, de le voir le nez dans les cosses de haricot, à discuter avec les commis, dorlotant un chat sans y faire attention. Mais quelle importance ? Neoklos gérait les affaires du royaume, autant pour prendre sa relève que parce qu'il était juste incapable de se focaliser dessus.

\- D'après vous, quelles sont les raisons qui pousseraient un… une épouse à fuir son mari ? Avait-il soufflé, une fois.

Et là, les pires et les plus idiotes des raisons s'étaient étalées sans honte, le sonnant pour le coup. Bon, certaines ne les concernaient pas -le manque d'engagement ? Ils étaient mariés !- mais d'autres… Était-il malheureux avec lui ? Peut-être qu'il aurait dû le laisser rejoindre sa famille plus tôt… Et plus souvent ?

Ou alors… c'était son côté gamin qui l'insupportait ? Lorsqu'il qu'il rechignait à aller se coucher ou à quitter ses chats… Voire même, quand il refusait de quitter le lit ou qu'il se goinfrait de sucreries…

Le désert sexuel ? Ils couchaient toujours ensemble, bien que c'était moins fréquent avant son départ…

Son côté possessif ? C'est vrai qu'ils étaient toujours glués ensemble -hors des pauses sanitaires- et qu'il était presque impossible de les voir l'un sans l'autre. Peut-être ne lui avait-il pas laissé assez d'espace ? Qu'il avait besoin de respirer ? Ou qu'il avait l'impression d'être considéré comme un objet, une acquisition ? Un genre de trophée personnel destiné à flatter sa virilité ou son ego…

Un manque de confiance envers sa personne ? Après tout, il s'était laissé berner par une paire de nichons et il était connu pour ses partenaires sexuels et ses performances dans ce domaine…

Quant à la mauvaise influence… Peut-être qu'il l'humanisait trop ? Qu'il avait besoin de revenir auprès des siens pour se retrouver…

Il en était à ce genre de pensées sombres, regardant par la fenêtre de son bureau, préférant se bloquer sur cette vision que sur les réflexions qui lui minaient le moral.

Héraklès ne tourna pas la tête en direction de la porte qui s'ouvrait. Gupta l'avait quitté quelques minutes plus tôt, des dossiers plein les mains, lui promettant de revenir au plus vite. À croire qu'il craignait qu'il passe à travers cette maudite fenêtre, tiens…

Il se tourna vers son conseiller, voulant vérifier cette supposition auprès de lui, avant de se figer.

\- Fran… Cisse ?

Sans le vouloir, il l'avait prononcé comme la première fois, pris au dépourvu.

Son sourire était comme les autres fois, tout comme son baiser, ce qui rassura légèrement son mari qui ne savait plus quoi faire de ses mains. Et encore moins lorsqu'il aperçut le baluchon.

« Je ne suis pas revenu tout seul~ » avait murmuré la voix chérie.

Inquiet et les mains moites, Hellas obtempéra, jetant un œil entre les tissus. Qu'est-ce que lui avait concocté son petit triton ?

Son cœur se serra en apercevant les mèches blondes. Alors, il avait eu raison ? Francis lui avait préféré un autre ?

« Regarde comme il te ressemble... » avait-il ajouté.

Son cœur rata un battement, semblant résonner dans la large pièce, le changeant en pierre, l'information se répercutant entre ses petits neurones. C'était le sien ? Vraiment ? Il avait eu un enfant ? Avec un homme ? Avec un _triton_ ?

Les mains tremblantes, il les tendit en direction de son époux afin de pouvoir prendre contre lui le fruit de leur amour. Était-ce possible ? N'était-ce pas un rêve dont il allait sortir dans quelques secondes, haletant et la peau couverte de sueur, entre les draps à peine réchauffés par son unique présence ?

\- Tu… Tu n'es pas un rêve ? Réclama-t-il d'une toute petite voix.

La réponse lui faisait peur. Son absence aussi.

Les années passèrent…

Avec l'annonce de leur premier enfant, Neoklos eut le plaisir de rendre les charges du pouvoir à son frère et lui déclarer sa relation avec Sadiq. Après tout, maintenant que la descendance était assurée, il n'avait plus à s'en charger !

Complètement gaga de leur petit, Hellas avait tout oublié de ses moments sombres, ravi de se réveiller auprès de son mari tous les matins.

* * *

 **Voici donc le dernier texte de ce RP ^^**

 **Le Mongol pleure encore en PLS, priez pour son âme ;)**

 **Merci à Moony-Amadeo** **pour m'avoir mis en favoris et reviewé xD**

 **Et merci à Mac Aline pour son follow (Si je mets le point, le site vire ton pseudo, navrée) !**

 **Et merci à ceux et celles qui le feront après~**

 **Si vous avez aimé, il y aura la version Hetalia + Le Cygne et la Princesse, avec le même couple MAIS avec une intrigue et un fond différent :D Venez nombreux ;)**

 **Voracity666**


End file.
